


Secrets and Lies!

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Freya must hide their relationship or they'd both be punished him jailed her killed but Merlin loves and wants her to be his anyways.</p><p>Can they make their secret marriage work? Will they be able to keep it a secret? How long will they last before they're caught?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Their wedding night!

Merlin stood nervously as he smiled at the woman across from him.

Every so often looking nervous, if they were caught he knew that he'd be jailed and the girl at his side killed, a thing he'd never want to see.

On trembling knees they stood before an officiary in the poor part of town. He in his usual clothes,she in a dress he had stolen from Morgana. 

“Do you Merlin take this woman to be yours to have and to hold until death you part?” The words short and simple so as to finish quickly before he was needed.

“I do.” Merlin responded with certainty, he had never been more sure then he was now.

Smiling he looked at the woman “Do you Fraya take Merlin to be yours to have and to hold till death you part?” 

“I do.” Fraya responded softly her voice as sure as Merlin’s had been.

The two of them had been meeting in secret for dates for almost a year, the guards had all but given up hope of ever finding her.

Gaus was in on the whole thing and had provided Merlin with a potion that would tame the monster Merlin knew lived inside Fraya.

Even though he knew what she was, he loved her anyways. And after tonight she would be his legally.

After the vows were done he gathered her in his arms and took her to the little cabin in the woods that Merlin had built for her about six months ago. The cabin had taken only a few hours to build with his magic.

Finding furniture had been difficult but he had managed to snag a few here and there.

There was a mattress that sat upon three small tree large tree trunks, there was a log on the wall to hang her clothes on. Basically everything but the mattress had come from things in the woods.

Beside the cabin, a small running stream ran cold and deep.

Fraya would use this to bath and get water to drink and cook with. 

Merlin had also installed an emergency escape hatch under the cabin, the door hid under a well placed grass made mat. If soldiers came upon the cabin she could lift the hatch and hide there in the hidden tunnel until they left, the mat had been made to open only with a special name that only they would think of.

Inside the cabin he laid her on the mattress and joined her taking his shirt off as he did.

He was slightly nervous but eager as well, this would be the first time he would sleep with her.

But Fraya didn't look one bit nervous in fact while he was working on his pants, Fraya had pulled off her dress and tossed it aside so that she now lay naked on the bed watching him.

When his pants joined her dress on the floor, he leaned forward and captured her lips in his.

As he kissed her he explored her chest with his hands, squeezing and molding her breasts in his hand hardly believing she was his.

His hands slid down still further until the palm of his hand rested between her thighs, breaking the kiss he looked down at her face as he slipped a finger gently into her folds, and stroked her.

He lived the faces she made as he touched her, as he made love to her with only a single digit, he didn't stop until he felt her cum hard against his hand.

Removing his hands he allowed her to watch as he slowly liked his finger clean of her essence. 

Moving so that he knelt between her thighs he slides into her, penetrating her vergin walls gently but quickly before going still wanting to give her time to recover from his entry.

Outside he heard the grass shutter in the breeze and still he remained perfectly still, the birds chirped and still remained as he was.

Fraya looks at him with a smile and he knew she was ready, and slowly very slowly he moved.

He trusted in and out of her hard and fast, groaning softly at the feel of her tight heat around him.

He increased speed and soon heard the soft music of her moans join his own as the moved together, increasing speed ever so often, soon they were both whimpering and whispering each other's name before they came together in union.

The couple lay intertwined in each other's arms as they slept.

Merlin woke hours later to see her laying awake watching him with a smile. Kissing her he rolled over and made love to her once more.

Finally eight o'clock came and Merlin sighed. He knew that to keep Arthur from getting suspicious he had to go home.

Leaving his new bride was the last thing he wanted but he stood and dressed himself as he looked upon the face of his sleeping wife.

Not wanting to wake her he left a note on his pillow and reluctantly hurried off home.

Pushing open the door to the room he shared with Gaius he noticed the old man sat at the table asleep in a manner that told him Gaius had been waiting for him.

Using magic he moves Gaius to the old man's bed and covers him before laying down on his own bed to try and get sleep.


	2. Hunting and protecting Freya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin goes hunting with Arthur but has to protect his wife.

Next morning found Merlin attending to Arthur, serving him his breakfast but his thoughts kept returning to Freya.

Wondering what,she was doing and when he'd be able to sneak off to see her again.

Arthur sent Merlin out to muck the stalls and clean the armor. He worked as fast as possible to clean the stalls, and Polish the equipment and put them where they belonged. He was hoping if he worked fast he'd be allowed to have a few free hours.

But as soon as he walked in the door Arthur looked up “ready two horses we’re going hunting.”

Merlin nearly groaned but did as,asked, the horses were made ready in ten minutes and they were headed into the woods.

Instantly Merlin was nervous, this was Freya’s part of the forest what If Arthur saw her or the cabin?”

He sat at attention as the grew closer and closer to where the cabin stood.

Thinking fast he used magic to make a log fall and block the path.

Upfront Arthur's horse backed up with a loud frightened cry.

Merlin felt at ease when Arthur turned the horse along a different path that would avoid Freya all together.

The hunting trip seemed to last them four days and the whole time he stayed on edge what if they decided to try going that way again? The horses could easily have jumped the log, what if somebody happened to move the log?”

But as the headed back loaded down with deer meat, they passed the fallen log apparently no intention of going that way on their minds.

They made it back to Camelot a week after they had set out and Merlin finally relaxed.

“You know it never ceases to amaze me how cowardly you can be.” Arthur shot at him.

Merlin smiled and took it as usual, Arthur was used to him being on edge during hunting trips anyways.

Then to his delight Arthur turned “go today you have a free day to rest up from our journey and tomorrow I'll expect you to be up and ready to work as usual.”

Merlin didn't argue and acted as if going home but as soon as he saw Arthur go into the chamber, Merlin had jumped the steps and headed back towards the woods.

Back at the cabin he smiled tapping on the door.

“Freya it's me.” Merlin called out.

He heard the door unlatching as his wife let him inside.

The moment he stepped in she was in his arms and he was kissing her passionately. 

The two fell into bed together and made love.

Afterwords they lay together and just slept.

It was sometime in the night when he felt something on top of him.

Opening his eyes he smiles, Freya had straddled him and as soon as she saw his eyes watching her, she sank down on to him.

Merlin sat back against the pillow moaning as he watched her ride him slowly.

The pleasure was amazing and she looked so beautiful as she rode him that all he could do was hold her waist as she continued to ride him.

He felt himself come hard inside her, as they completed the ride together.

Laying in each other's arms Merlin kissed her forehead softly.

“it's time for you to head back to Gaius.” Freya told him softly.

“I know I hate having to leave you, but one day somehow I’ll find a way to make it to where I'll never have to leave you again.” he told her strongly.

She nodded “I know you will.” Freya whispered as Merlin got himself dressed.

Giving her one last kiss he hurried off into the night to pass out again in his bed, wishing that he could go to sleep with her in his arms but shivered as he balled up and slept.


	3. Blind hunt

“Merlin, you're such an idiot.” Arthur yelled, Merlin had accidentally made the water in the,tub to hot.

Merlin nodded “I'll fix it.” 

“No, don't bother there's no time now just bring me my breakfast and don't screw it up this time.” Arthur snapped.

The man was on edge today for some reason, and Merlin knew,why too.

Uther had been angry with them lately for not having found Freya. This thought only kept Merlin silent and feeling slightly sorry for Arthur, it being his fault he can't find Freya.

“Don't worry you'll find her soon.” Merlin told him assuringly even though he had no intention of letting it happen.

“I know I'm just worried she'll strike again soon.” Arthur admitted.

“there hasn't been killings in weeks,at be she left camelot.” Merlin suggested wanting to put Arthur off looking through Camelot. 

Arthur looked at Merlin in surprise “maybe you're right maybe the reason we can't find her is cause she's no longer here.” he conceded.   
“You’re the best hunter in Camelot, you'll find her.” Merlin continued.

Arthur's features seemed to relax a little as he placed a hand on his shoulder, “ready the horses you’re coming with me and the Knights and we'll see if we can trick her outside Camelot.”

Merlin had a dozen horses ready in less than an hour, and they were riding once again through woods that made him nervous.

He noticed that the log had been cleared since their last journey, and was ill at ease as he noticed them going down that path.

Trying to think he quickly used magic to hide the cabin and lake from sight.

They rode past where he knew the cabin stood and was tense until they had past it without anyone noticing anything.

Relaxed again he hoped the spell that now hid the cabin would hold for a while.

Every so often Arthur would stopped and sis mount to study the grass for any signs of the beast.

Merlin was worried if Arthur found nothing he might deduce that she was still in the village.

Thinking fast he made a large dark, fast moving shape move through the sky.

“Arthur there it is!” Merlin called acting cowardly as usual pointing at the shape heading away from Camelot.

Arthur threw himself on the horse and they were all bolting forward chasing Merlin’s magic shape he had programed to keep moving fast and hide every now and again to keep Arthur away from Camelot.

Merlin called the spell back making it vanish and watched as Arthur continued looking for it.

“it got away.” one of the soldiers responded.

“it's heading towards Ealdor.” Arthur responded panting and dismounting.   
“we’ll make camp here until we find further clues to help us find the creature, we won't go home till we find it and kill it.” Arthur announced.

Merlin lay in his sleeping bag wondering if Arthur would give up at all if he thought it was this close.

Merlin slept soundly pleased at the ruse and having tricked Arthur into thinking it left Camelot.


End file.
